Dream Legion Universe Guide: Earth Zero
by TheDreamLegion
Summary: Miscellaneous terms, concepts, and other important information pertaining to the Dream Legion Earth-0 story lines. This guide provides extra information deleted from some issues to avoid lengthy lengthy and over done exposition [updated periodically].
1. Table of Contents

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

* * *

**I. IMPORTANT TERMINOLOGY**

* * *

**Dragon Force** | **Zero Elementals** | **Magicians**

* * *

**II. LOCATIONS**

* * *

**A. COUNTRIES: Agrabah** | **Andalasia** | Arendelle | Atlantica | Atlantis | Corona | Enchanzio | Maldonia | Southern Isles, The | Tangu | Ursalia | Weselton Yongandde | Zamballa

**B. CITIES (US): **Cape Suzette, TX | Danville, MI | Emeryville, CA | New York City, NY | River City, SC | St. Canard, WA | Thunder Mesa, AZ

**C.**** CITIES (Foreign): ** Wahhah, Agrabah | Linna, Andalasia | Uterra, Andalasia | Eis-Konigin Village, Arendelle | Eissel, Arendelle | Seidonis, Atlantica Heliani, Corona | Kanda, Enchanzio | Paluna, Enchanzio | Teniccia, Maldonia | Central City, Southern Isles, The | Guang Zhī Cheng, Yongandde | Umbiga, Zamballa

**D. ISLANDS: **Avalon | Castaway Cay | Deserted Island | Draco, The Isle of | Isla Cruces | Isla de Muerta | Isle of Galifem | Pelegosto Island | Pleasure Island | Tortooga | Vanishing Isle, The

* * *

**III. PLANETS (&amp; Alternate Dimensions)**

* * *

Azucar | Epcot | Earth-0 | Neverland | Oz | Solaris | Wonderland


	2. Part I: Important Terminology

**PART I: IMPORTANT TERMINOLOGY**

* * *

**DRAGON FORCE**

* * *

The **DRAGON FORCE** is an extra-dimensional energy force that psychologically links all dragon species together and can be utilized to form a hive mind if someone is in control of it. It is one of the few sources of magic that is not bestowed by the Zero Elementals.

* * *

**ZERO EL****EMENTALS**

* * *

The **Zero Elementals** are the physical manifestations of the natural energies created at the beginning of time. These energies exist outside of perceived reality. Zero Elementals retain the existence of the natural elements of Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind, and the intermediate elements of Energy **(the power to create, also called the Aether or Null element)**, Life **(the ability to communicate with living things)**, Light **(the power to manipulate and generate light)**, and Shadow **(the ability to control the tides and manipulate shadows)**. It is also from these energies that magic and all its subcategories are drawn. All forms of magic can be traced back to those basic eight.

* * *

**MAGICIANS**

* * *

**Magician** (alternatively spelled **Magycian**, **Majician**, **Mygyshin**) refers to any person who can perform any sort of magic, but is most commonly used to refer to Natural-borne magic users. Magicians majority of the time born with their magic abilities, but, in the case of Elementals, some humans can develop simpler magical abilities by being near a source of magic for an extended period of time.

There are several kinds of magic, but the three broadest categories are natural magic, natural-borne magic, and alchemy.

**Natural magic (Elementals) **This is the most common form of magic bestowed upon average humans who spend any extended amount of time near natural-borne magic users or enchanted artifacts. **Elementals** are people who can manipulate the four natural (in Western alchemy) elements of water (in all its states), fire, earth, and wind, but cannot perform any other magical feats. This is because their **_aurameres _**(the flow of energy that creates magic) are inhibited and only through meditation and conditioning can they unblock them and utilize all the magic energy in their bodies, but this is extremely rare.

**Natural-borne magic (Magicians)** The ability to manipulate the natural elements and perform other advanced magical feats such as telepathy, photokinesis, astral projection, etc. from birth. The people born with this type of magic are called **Magicians **and the types of magic they can perform are sometimes dependent on the kinds their parents were born with, while magic related to the mind and body augmentation are developed through alchemy.

**Alchemy **is the most advanced magic in the world. Advanced magical feats like transmutation, metal manipulation, and advanced kinesis are hallmarks of alchemy. Unlike elementals, who must be near an element in order to manipulate it, **Alchemists** can control elements in their different forms and can conjure the element in the instance they need it if the element is scarce in the alchemists present location.


	3. Part II (A)(1)(2): Agrabah & Andalasia

**Part II: Locations | Section A: Countries | No. 1: Agrabah**

* * *

**Agrabah** is a fictional Middle Eastern country in the DLU and is the origin country of Legionnaires Sandstorm and Genie Master.

Agrabah is ruled by the Sultan, Saifullah Qureshi, and much of its economy centers on the exportation of oil and alternative energy sources. Oil exports have earned the country a significant amount of wealth, making it a valuable ally to many other countries, and elevating it to superpower status.

However, Agrabah is not a desert oasis. For almost twenty years, the country has been the site of many uprisings and in recent years, as of _Dream Legion_ Issue 1, has been embroiled in civil unrest. In the 1950s, a man named **Destane** **Zahar** claimed to have been given a mission by Allah to destroy the Qureshi family for their transgressions against Him. Zahar claimed that Allah showed him visions of the future, where the people of Agrabah were colonized by foreign powers and the peoples' freedoms wrenched away from them. Islam was outlawed and the people were forced into ghettos, treated as second class citizens in their own nation. Zahar said that this future could be prevented if the Qureshi were deposed, as they were the ones who gave control of the country's oil refineries to foreign powers such as the US, and tensions only grew worse as sympathizers of the Zahar cause (mostly shady businessmen and rival politicians) and Qureshi Loyalists constantly confronted each other with violence, resulting in bombings and several riots.

Now, Destane's son, Mozenrath, leads the Zahari radicals in increasingly violent attacks against the Loyalists, visiting foreigners, and the Qureshi, especially Princess Jasmine.

**Important Cities**

**Wahhah: **the capital city located in the Umar Province of southeastern Agrabah. Many of the atrocities committed by Mozenrath and his followers have been targeted at this city, including the 2004 Siege of Gulzar Palace, in which the Sultana, Shirin Qureshi, and her younger sister, Shehera, were murdered along with several other palace employees. It is because of this and several other similar attacks that the country has been in a state of civil unrest for almost nine years.

* * *

**Part II: Locations | Section A: Countries | No. 2: Andalasia**

* * *

**Andalasia** is a fictional Eastern European country featured in the _Dream Legion_ title. Andalasia is also the origin country of Legionnaire Enchanter.

Andalasia underwent a revolution in the 1950s when the Yellow Party, comprised of smaller revolutionary groups, overthrew the incumbent monarchy and installed a democracy in its place. The new government first came under the governance of _**Vikan**** Lyma**_, a former member of the aristocracy who won favor with the proletariat masses by allowing his secluded summer home to be used for the Yellow Party's headquarters and supplying weapons for the militia.

After the death of Lyma, Andalasia was brought under the leadership of his vice-Chancellor, Narissa Fontane, a strategist extraordinaire and close friend of Lyma. Under the Fontane regime, the Parliament established by the Yellow Revolution was quickly dissolved and Andalasia went from a democracy to a military republic. Under this structure, the country's governmental obligations were filled, through nepotism and blackmail, by military personnel.

**Important Cities**

**Limma: **capital city of Andalasia. The Military Police enforce a strict curfew and impose a reign of terror over the citizens often abusing their power and the people. Police brutality is a serious problem within the country, with Lima being notable for having the most cases reported within the last year.

**Linna: **Gubernatorial capitol of the Nanci Prefecture. Seat of Governor Colonel Nathaniel Bayard.


	4. Part II (A)(3)(4): Arendelle & Atlantica

**Part II: Places | Section A: Countries | No. 3: Arendelle/Fantasia**

* * *

**Arendelle**, also known as Fantasia, is a fictional Eastern European country featured in the Dream Legion title and is the home country of Legionnaires Cryo, Rosmaling and Mountain Man.

As with its neighbor Andalasia, Arendelle has been in a state of civil unrest since the early 2000s as the poverty stricken have engaged in campaigns against the monarchy and aristocracy. With anxiety and tension over poverty, police brutality, and gun control rising since the 70s, it was inevitable that the conflict would grow into full blown revolution lead primarily by the militant Robisha.

As of Issue #1, the country continues to fall into discord.

**Important Cities**

**Eissel: **Capitol city of Arendelle, seat of the newly installed Presidency.

**Eis-Konigin: **home of Elsa and Annaliese Aren. Burned to the ground in 2004.

* * *

**Part II: Places | Section A: Countries | No. 4: Atlantica**

* * *

**Atlantica** is an underwater nation featured in the Dream Legion title. It is the home country of Legionnaire Tritonia.

Though named for the Atlantic sea, where the First Oshunate was formed, Atlantica's territory spans all the worlds Oceans, the Seven Seas, and a few islands.

Unbeknownst to the surface world, this deep sea monarchy's existence, along with Atlantis, dates back to the time of the ancient Greeks. It considers itself a sister nation to the lost continent of Atlantis because of cultural similarities and the fact that Atlantean language bares many similarities to the Awgwadi dialect of Atlantican, suggesting a common ancestry, as theorized by Professor Milo Thatch.

Atlantica is currently ruled by Queen Cebolcea Athena Atiinia Tritonia Batoidea **(*)** (Attina in English) of the Batoidea Family.


End file.
